windslayerfandomcom-20200215-history
Rogue Guide
The Rogue ------------------------------------------------------------------------ The rogue is a well balanced melee charter which is able to inflict deadly poison hits with its dagger and stun them. The rogues can hide away from enemies and can strike at anytime without a notice, rogues are the only class able to do the most damage on weak attack it is very useful since weak attack is faster then strong attacks. A rogue can swiftly move place place very quickly because they are very quick and agile. Stat Builds - Assassin Build(2 DEX, 2 SPR) (3 DEX, 1 SPR) - Trapper Build(4 DEX, 3 DEX, 1 SPR Every other level.) (3 DEX, 1 SPR) (NOTE FOR ROGUE YOU CAN USE A 4 DEX STAT BUILD BUT YOU WILL HAVE TROUBLE) ------------------------------------------------------------------------ The Assassin ------------------------------------------------------------------------ The assassin is the games fastest charter class since it can dish out damage very easily by using its skill it can really pack a punch, just like the rogue the assassin uses daggers for its attacks and its skills also really the assassin is just more of an upgraded rogue in my opinion anyways. This class really deals damage quickly so you really have to watch out for these guys in pvp. The assassins builds (2 DEX, 2 SPR) or (3 DEX, 1 SPR) - (2 DEX, 2 SPR) Pros - Useful health and defense bonus since rogues get hit harder - Not always staying back and waiting too attack Cons - Lower damage will affect you a lot as a rogue - Lower elemental defense - (3 DEX, 1 SPR) Pros - Higher attack - More elemental defense Cons - Lower defense - Lower Health points ------------------------------------------------------------------------ The Trapper ------------------------------------------------------------------------ Trappers are one of the most deadliest classes in Wind slayer due to their high attack bomb and explosives one step on those and you could get half your health points drained out. The trapper is really good for killing monsters because they're use of planing will lead into successful hunting. The trapper builds (2 DEX, 2 SPR) or (3 DEX, 1 SPR) - (2 DEX, 2 SPR) Pros - Higher defence making you more able to take hits when setting traps Cons - Lower attack even though the bombs do quite a bit. - (3 DEX, 1 SPR) Pros - Higher attack - More elemental defence Cons - Lower health and defense - Might be using more potions then usual do too constant hits from monsters ------------------------------------------------------------------------ Notes from experienced trapper players. Since I'm Becoming A Trapper, And Ive Been Playing Since GameNGame First Had Wind Slayer CBT, I Sort Of Don't Agree With Trapper Build, I Go Full Dex And I Never Seem To Die, If You Play Your Cards Right, You Wont Get Hit At All As In, First, You Set Down Your Traps, Second, Puppet A Monster Near By And Make It Walk Into The Traps, But I Dont A Situation Where You Can Get Hit Alot, All Trapper Skills Are Ment To Be Used Together Which Is Awesome. Sorry If I Sound Like A Know It All And Great Guide, Itll Help Tons, Where Did You Get All This Time And Information?